


chlorophyll and firelight

by AikoIsari



Series: Digimon No Verse [16]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Savers | Digimon Data Squad
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Motherhood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8145445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoIsari/pseuds/AikoIsari
Summary: Vignettes of an AU, in which Sayuri explores the Digital World and Suguru analyzes what she finds.





	1. tumbles

One of the few things she learns from him is how to use sparks and iron and flint.

She's made fire in other ways: dry wood and friction, matches and aluminum, encouragement and scolding. She's purified water for years. Baby water is too expensive.

One of the many things she learns from him is steady footwork. It's different on sand than slick tile. It's different with a baby, as he had to learn. As she had to teach. He is wounded. He needs to see where his feet are again.

Masaru tumbles everywhere and creates more fires in his head and heart. Sometimes she sees them harmless around his fingers.

Just like them both. Just like little Chika who leaves soot marks on the changing table and wails when it's a little chilly in autumn.

Sayuri spins with bare hands and creates sparks against her husband's fists and feet. She dances and the floor shifts and he takes her hand and she pushes him aside. He is forward. She is to the side. She uses it to her advantage.

He is teaching her how to win. It's something they aren't normally taught. But she is learning. She knows how to create victory, now she has to learn to take it. Otherwise, who knows what that world will do?


	2. bottles

Her backpack is full of wonder and wishes and apparently a couple of poisons.

It's just bleach, he tells you because the man isn't stupid. He didn't get multiple degrees and a teaching position by being unintelligent nor did he always get into places by being soft-hearted. The trouble is that she is a bit soft-hearted and he knows it. Never the less, she will use them. Just bleach and chlorine and other not kid-friendly things that are kept in too heavy containers and hidden on the high to reach places.

And she's put lists everywhere now, bottles of baby food and cleaning solution. She's teaching him now, showing him where the easiest to reach first aid kits are (which he knows because he's been next to her nearly the whole time but she's scared to go) but the day is coming and Chika's almost weaned. The poor thing doesn't like it.

She doesn't either, really.

**Author's Note:**

> Zero Slash One this is all your fault. You kept posting what-ifs of Sayuri going to the Digital World and having a BanchoLilymon so look what you have started. You're welcome! Anyway, short, quick Savers AU. Hope everybody enjoys it!
> 
> Challenges: Pairing Diversity Boot Camp prompt: sinning, AU Diversity Boot Camp prompt - return (roleswap!), Chapter Set Boot Camp - 48, Halloween Trick or Treat. Write a drabble collection that is a mix of sweetness and bitterness, Valentine Advent 2015, write a character you have never written, what if challenge: What if: Sarah had been the one who joined the Digital World expedition and got lost, and partnered with BanchoLillymon?, and Diversity Writing Challenge H2. Write a drabble collection where drabbles are between 50-500 words.


End file.
